My Three Sons
My Three Sons was a Syndication network sitcom that starred Fred MacMurray, William Frawley, William Demarest, Tim Considine, Don Grady, Stanley Livingston, Barry Livingston, Meredith MaCrae, Tina Cole, Beverly Garland, Dawn Lyn & Ronne Troup. The series originally featured William Frawley as the boys' live-in maternal grandfather, Bub O'Casey. William Demarest (who portrayed Bub's brother) replaced William Frawley in 1965 due to his health issues. The show originally aired on ABC from September 29, 1960 to May 20, 1965 and was filmed in black & white. After the series moved to CBS on September 16, 1965, it was filmed in color until the series' end on April 13, 1972 after 12 seasons and 380 episodes. Synopsis The show was about a man named Steve Douglas, a widowed aircraft engineer raising his three boys: Mike, Chip and Robbie. In September of 1965, the eldest son Mike got married and his character was written out of the show and in order to keep the emphasis on "three sons", a new son named Ernie was adopted by the Douglas family. In the show's final years, Steven remarried and adopted his new wife, Barbara's young daughter Dorothy (AKA "Dodie"). Cast *Fred MacMurray as Steve Douglas *Beverly Garland as Barbara Harper Douglas, Steve's 2nd wife (Seasons 10-12) *William Frawley as William Michael Francis "Bub" O'Casey, Barbara's late father (Seasons 1-5) *William Demarest as Uncle Charley O'Casey, Bub's brother and Barbara's uncle (Seasons 6-12) *Tim Considine as Mike Douglas, Steve's son and Barbara's stepson (Seasons 1-5) *Meredith MacRae as Sally Ann Morrison Douglas, Mike's wife *Don Grady as Robbie Douglas Sr, Steve's son and Barbara's stepson (Seasons 1-11) *Tina Cole as Katie Miller Douglas, Robbie's wife *Stanley Livingston as Chip Douglas, Steve's son and Barbara's stepson *Ronne Troup as Polly Williams Douglas, Chip's wife *Barry Livingston as Ernie Thompson Douglas, Steve's adoptive son and Barbara's adoptive stepson (Seasons 4-12) *Dawn Lyn as Dodie Harper Douglas, Barbara's daughter and Steve's stepdaughter (Seasons 10-12) *Michael Todd as Robbie Douglas Jr, Robbie & Katie's son and Steve & Charley's triplet brother: after named his father (Seasons 9-11) *Daniel Todd as Steve Douglas II, Robbie & Katie's son and Robbie & Charley's triplet brother: after named his grandfather (Seasons 9-11) *Joseph Todd as Charley Douglas, Robbie & Katie's son and Robbie & Steve's triplet brother: after named his great-great-uncle (Seasons 9-11) The Douglas-Harper Family * Steve * Barbara (2nd wife) * Ernie (adoptive son) * Dodie (step-daughter) Mike Douglas and His Family * Mike (Steve's son) * Sally Ann (wife) Robbie Douglas and His Family * Robbie, Sr. (Steve's son) * Katie (wife) * Robbie Jr, Steve II & Charley (triplet sons): after named his father Robbie Douglas Jr, grandfather Steve Douglas & great-great-uncle Charley O'Casey Chip Douglas and His Family * Chip (Steve's son) * Polly (wife) Gallery IMG_20200113_063231.jpg IMG_20200113_063236.jpg IMG_20200113_063253.jpg IMG_20200113_063255.jpg IMG_20200113_063629.jpg IMG_20200113_063637.jpg IMG_20200113_063639.jpg IMG_20200113_063641.jpg IMG_20200113_064217.jpg IMG_20200113_064220.jpg IMG_20200113_064223.jpg IMG_20200113_064225.jpg IMG_20200113_064340.jpg IMG_20200113_064431.jpg Video Category:1960s television shows Category:1970s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:Television syndication distributors